Hey Sasuke
by hinata.nice
Summary: Hey Sasuke, no puedo hacer nada si luces como un ángel. No puedo hacer nada si lo único que quiero es besarte en la lluvia. Ven y siente esta magia que siento desde que te conozco... // Songfic... espero y les guste... SasuHina.


_**Canción: Hey Stephen  
Artista: Taylor Swift.**_

_**Hey Sasuke.**_

¡AH! Cómo lo amo. Es tan perfecto. Justo ahora estamos caminando y se ven tan hermoso, tan lindo, tan perfecto…

_**Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
As we walked we were talking  
And I didn't say half the things I wanted to**_

No he podido decirle todo lo que quisiera decirle. ¿Qué hago si su perfección me deslumbra tanto? Es tan hermoso que hasta duele en el alma, duele en el corazón.

_**Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone**_

Sé que muchas chicas tiran rocas a tu ventana sólo para que salgas y las mires con ojos de amor, pero sé que nunca lo haces. Porque sé todo de ti. Sé que nunca lo harías. Pero si tan sólo supieras lo que siento. Deberías saber que yo te esperaré aunque llueva, aunque truene, o haga frío, yo te estaré esperando aquí. Porque tu me haces sentir que no tengo que estar sola sino que debo de estar a tu lado.

_**'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself**_

¡Sasuke! No puedo hacer nada si luces como un perfecto ángel caído del cielo. Ahora que empezó a llover, quisiera besarte más que nada, pero sólo lo que hago es lo que tú me dices, que corra, y nos dirigimos a tu casa. Nos hemos sentado en tu sofá, y empezamos a platicar sobre la tarea, pero si supieras que en este momento quisiera hacerte sentir esta magia que me haces sentir.

_**Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do**_

-Sasuke…

-Si, ¿qué pasa Hinata-chan?

-Es que… tengo algunas cosas que decirte… - dije un poco nerviosa. No había forma de echarme para atrás. Tenía que decírselo.

-Dime…

-Sasuke, yo... - justo cuando lo iba a decir, sonó su celular, ¡su maldito celular!

-Espera Hinata-chan, no tardo.

Se paró y fue a su habitación a hablar, era el tonto de Naruto.

_**The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
**__**I think you and I **__**should**____**stay**__** the same**_

Por fin, Sasuke acaba de colgar y ha salido de su habitación para dirigirse hacia a mí. La forma en que camina, la forma en la que habla…

-Ya Hinata-chan… ¿en qué estábamos?

… la forma en la que dice mi nombre, es simplemente hermosa.

_**'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself **_

-Sasuke quiero que sepas que no puedo evitar todo esto que siento cuando tú estas cerca, quiero besarte y abrazarte, quiero que sientas esto, no puedo ayudarme sino estás tú, te amo y no puedo evitarlo.

-Hina… Hinata yo… yo también…

_**They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine**_

_Todo fue un sueño, acabo de despertarme justo cuando él iba a decirme que me amaba._

_**Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?**_

_Mi sueño pareció tan real, que hasta me lo empecé a creer, pero no era verdad. Ha empezado a sonar mi celular, no tengo realmente ganas de contestar, de seguro ha de ser Naruto que ha de querer que lo acompañe a comer, o algo así… pero de todas formas agarré mi celular para confirmarlo._

_Pero creo que me equivoqué, es Sasuke, que coincidencia. Le contestaré…_

_-Hinatita-chan, hola bonita, ¿cómo estás? – dijo Sasuke con su hermosa voz. _

_-Hola Sasuke, Bien y tú… ¿cómo estás? – contesté._

_-Bien, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en contestar? ¿A caso seguías dormida? – dijo con tono de burla Sasuke._

_-Cállate – dije con un tono de enojo, pero ¿quién podría enojarse con tan hermoso hombre?_

_-Bueno, sabes, estoy afuera de tu casa, te estoy esperando para que salgamos a comer. _

_-¿Afuera? – dije levantándome de inmediato de mi cama. _

_-No realmente no, de hecho estoy viéndote desde afuera de tu habitación._

_Estaba ahí, parado justamente en la puerta de mi habitación._

_**I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself…**_

_-Sasuke, ¿cómo entraste? – dije confusa._

_-Hinata olvidadiza. Me habías dado una llave de tu casa, por si algún día perdías la tuya, y con esa llave entré. Pero sabes, eso no importa ahora. Vine a traerte esto – me dijo dándome un ramo de flores y un beso en la mejilla. _

_Al pasar eso, mis mejillas se tornaron de color rojo. Incluso se podía decir que era una manzana de california. _

_-Bonita ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Por qué estás tan roja? – dijo preocupado, empezando a pasar su mano por mi frente y mis mejillas. _

_-No, no es eso… _

_-Menos mal, pensé que ya tenía que llamar al doctor. _

_-No Sasuke… oye, ¿me dejas cambiarme? Es que, me siento muy mal que estés de traje y yo en pijama …_

_-De pijama, de vestido, de lo que sea, así te ves bien. Mejor vamos a sentarnos porque hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte._

_-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – dije espantada._

_-Calma Hinata-chan, lo que pasa es que, tuve un sueño. Un sueño muy extraño en el que estábamos caminando y platicábamos, y no te podía decir todo lo que tenía planeado… _

_Mi corazón empezó a palpitar aceleradamente que sentía que se me iba a salir, se veía tan hermoso, pero todo este asunto me tenía un poco confusa._

_-… pero no quiero que pase nunca eso de que no pueda decirte todo lo que quiero decirte. Es que… Hinata, sé que hay muchos hombres que mueren por ti, incluso que desearían tenerte y tal vez tú desees a alguien, pero quiero que sepas que yo te esperaré aunque haga frío. _

_-Sasuke… yo…_

_-No Hinata, no digas nada aún, por favor, déjame terminar. Es que eres como un ángel y quisiera besarte en la lluvia, quisiera que sintieras esta magia que me haces sentir. Al despertar de mi sueño del que te comenté, me senté en mi cama y me dije: "¿por qué no estás aquí conmigo Hinata?" … Podría darte cincuenta razones para que me escogieras a mí, pero no quisiera decirlas porque puede que eso no sea lo que buscas…_

_-Sasuke… yo…_

_-Hinata, espera… todavía hay más…_

_-Sasuke TE AMO! – le dije desesperada porque no me había dejado hablar._

_Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, estaba sorprendido por lo que le había dicho. Pero ambos sentíamos lo mismo y eso era lo mejor._

_-Hinata, yo también Te amo._

…_**If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself**_

_Ese momento, fue el momento más feliz de toda mi existencia, porque al decirle que lo amaba, se acerco y me besó. _

_**Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself**_

_-Hey Sasuke, te amo – dije encontrando mis ojos en los suyos._


End file.
